cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union Charter
The offical Charter of the Soviet Union Charter Preamble We, the great nations of the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic, set out to bring life into the Grey sphere and also to be one of the greatest alliances in the world of Cybernations. Therefore we are looking for those who strive to be the best, those who show progression and determination. Article 1: Membership Membership into the Soviet Union shall be selective. 1. The Soviet Union shall be an Grey alliance and all nations joining the Soviet Union will be given 15 days to move to the Grey Team. 2. Application Process for Membership Any nation may request admission to the Soviet Union by submitting an application containing the following: 1. Nation Name 2. Nation Ruler Name 3. Past Alliances 4. Current Wars 5. A Link to your Nation Any Soviet Council member may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread. The Head of Development then will decide whether or not the applicant will be accepted and go into the next process. After an applicant is accepted they will be given a test about the history, rules and regulations of the Soviet Union. If passed they will be put on a 20 probation period. After 20 days on probation and successfully completing the tests the Head of Development will decide whether or not the applicant will become a full member, or if they will not be accepted. Once a nation has been admitted and has passed its probationary period, it shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of the Soviet Union, including the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member to the Soviet Council. Article 2: Government The Soviet Union shall be ruled by a government consisting of the Soviet Council. The Council shall be made up of the Pretor, Prime Minister, Head of Development & Minister of Defense. Pretor The Pretor is the Head of State, Responsibilities will be to the people, council, state, foreign affairs and threats both domestic and foreign. The Pretor is in charge of guiding the government and alliance in all situations and holds the most authority. The Pretor can exercise full authority during certain crisis if he deems it necessary: 1. Responses to attacks on the Soviet Union or its members 2. Call of cease fires during conflicts or war time. 3. Authorization of nuclear attacks. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the Head of Government, Responsibilities will be guiding the internal affairs of the state such as trading, alliance growth and the alliance fiances. Head of Development The Head of Development is in charge of managing current and new members in the alliance. Responsibilities include reviewing new applications, accepting/not accepting new members and dealing with all internal issues that might arise between member nations. Head of Defense The Head of Defense is in charge of the military. Responsibilities include managing all nations and guiding them in organizing their combined forces. Also they are in full charge of the alliance security both internal and external during/not during war time. Additionally, the Soviet Council shall serve as the final authority in the alliance and shall have veto power on all actions, unless otherwise dealt with in the charter. Term of Office: The Soviet Council will serve indefinitely in and its members may only be removed if they step down willingly or if 70% of the members of the Soviet Union votes to remove them. If a Council Member needs to be absent for a period of time not exceeding one month, the Council may appoint someone to serve in the interim. If a Council member needs to be absent for an excessive period of time or chooses to step down, the remaining members in council will appoint a new member. Seats on Council: When the Soviet Union grows and expands new positions and seats on the Soviet Council shall be made available as seen fit by the current Council Members. These new seats will be crated to fit a current need of the council and the Soviet Union. Article 3: War The Soviet Union shall be a peaceful alliance but will not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if needed. War in General: No member of the Soviet Union shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Soviet Council or the Head of Defense. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wars, global wars, defense against rogue attacks, and action taken against rouge members. If a member of the Soviet Union is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves. Alliance Wars: In cases of aggressive war, the government as a whole shall have power to declare war and shall do so by a majority vote of the Soviet Council and of the nation members. In situations where the safety of the Soviet Union or its members, such as attacks its members from rogue nations or aggressive alliances, the Soviet Council may unilaterally declare war on the attacker and start to mobilize the military to the defense of the alliance. After the government has authorized the war, the Head of Defense shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the Pretor or in case of the Pretors absence a majority vote of the Soviet Council. The Soviet Council shall have the right to order a temporary ceasefire by majority vote but more lasting terms must be made by the Pretor. Wars Between Nations: In the event that a member of the Soviet Union comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means must be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. Nuclear Weapons: The Soviet Union shall not carry out a first strike nuking unless it is approved by the Pretor or under extreme circumstances such as the Pretors absence an emergency vote by the Soviet Council can authorize such an attack. Desertion: In times of alliance war, members of the Soviet Union are not allowed to leave the alliance unless they have received prior approval from the government for such a move. Surrendering one's nation to the enemy or keeping one's nation in peace mode are allowed if so ordered by the government or if communicated to and approved by the government. The Soviet Council should be lenient in giving permission if possible. Without approval, however, the actions described above will be seen as desertion. Government members, in addition, are not allowed to leave the alliance from the moment all nations are ordered to switch to DEFCON1. The Soviet Union is considered to be at war 24 hours after all member nations are ordered to switch to DEFCON 1. If a Declaration of War is issued before all member nations are ordered to move to DEFCON 1, the 24 hour rule becomes shall be voided, and the Soviet Union is considered to be at war. Punishment for desertion and other crimes against the Soviet Union during an alliance war by regular as well as government members will be decided upon in accordance with Article Four of this Charter, which will explicitly still be considered in effect for ex-members that deserted the Soviet Union as described in this clause. Any government position previously filled by a member that deserted the alliance and not yet filled when a vote regarding punishment is called shall be considered non-existent for the purpose of the vote. Article 4: Disciplinary Action The Soviet Council shall be the judicial body in the alliance. Punishable Conduct: The Soviet Council shall have the power to discipline members of the Soviet Union for breaking the charter and for inappropriate or disruptive conduct. Punishment: The Soviet Council shall have the power to implement any punishment which it feels is proportionate to the offense up to and including permanent zero-infrastructure through war. The member nations shall have the ability to overrule the decision of the Soviet Council by a majority vote. Council Misconduct: In the case of misconduct by a member of the Soviet Council, the member nations shall have the power to remove a council member from power by a 80% vote. Article 5: Amendments Any member of the Soviet Union may propose amendments to the Charter. A majority vote of the member nations and a majority vote of the Soviet Council is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Article 6: Disbandment To disband the Soviet Union, a majority vote of the Soviet Council and a majority vote of the member nations is required. The Soviet Union shall not ever be merged with another alliance. Signed on June 15, 2009 The Council of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet Union